The Mountain
by King Sirahk
Summary: The latest ride is at the amusement park open, and Kenshin doesn't want to go. But he'll just sing a song and get over it. AU KK


_So this took me about an hour to write which is amazing for me._

_I had this idea for a while and I felt like I need to write this...instead of working on my other projects.  
Really I just needed to get back into writing and break my writer's block.  
So this is it.  
Ta. Dah._

_I do not own the Beatles song 'All My Lovin'  
But I do love that song._

* * *

Kenshin hates rollercoasters.

Always has, and will probably always will. So he's not sure how he got in this.

Several of his 'dear' friends decided that since school was just two weeks away, they must use this two weeks to their advantage before the life-and-fun-sucking school system did. Kenshin didn't mind hanging out with his friends, it was just the hanging out destination that got him. Which just so happens to be an amusement park, which means rollercoasters, which means oh, dear Jesus…

The one who thought of this _brilliant _plan was none other than Sano. Who knows that Kenshin is terrifi-hates rollercoasters, but that fact never crossed his mind. And if that didn't help, they weren't just going to ride just any rollercoaster, no; they were going to ride the newest, fastest, longest, and largest rollercoaster: The Mountain.

Sounds cute right?

Not to Kenshin.

And if that doesn't make things worst, Kamiya Kaoru will be joining them.

Kaoru is the new girl, and Kenshin has to make sure his brain and mouth are connecting so he doesn't drool, and to think of…not so pretty things so nothing becomes noticeable…

She's of course gorgeous, long dark hair, big sapphire eyes that seem to trap him with a single glance, a great smile and laugh, silky porcelain skin…okay… you get the picture.

So not only does Kenshin have to hide the fact that he's scared out of his wits about the entire thing, he has to make a good impression on Kaoru so she doesn't think he's a complete loser. Good luck and may God be with you.

So here he is, standing in line waiting to meet his doom, hearing screams from the passengers as the loop over his head. Kenshin shivers; he doesn't like the sound of those screams. Although Sano tries to convince him that those screams are for joy, Kenshin still seems to doubt that. If it wasn't for Hiko…

Yes, Hiko, all over again. He always has to screw up Kenshin childhood, like saying it's a great idea for a kid to give his perfectly clean cat a bath to putting him on a rollercoaster just because he was getting annoying. Thank you Hiko, you really help shape life.

"You're going to be fine," Sano exclaimed, "you should be excited, you paired up with little Missy, and if you do freak out she'll just think it was just because of the ride." Sano elbowed Kenshin in the ribs before walking forward toward Megumi. Of course it was pissing you pant in front of the girl you've been crushing on since she transferred here is a great way to show off.

But the idea of sitting next to Kaoru did help ease him a little.

The line started to move and before Kenshin could count to ten he was the eighth person in line. Kaoru was in front of him, Misao pointed towards him making Kaoru look back. Kenshin looked down so he could hide his blush.

"So you and I are partners huh?" Kaoru has walked back, and stood in front of Kenshin, her hand on her hips. She wore a tank top and dark cargo pants along with her red converse. She smiled at him; Kenshin had to check to make sure his brain was functioning.

"Y-Yeah, looks that way." He managed to stumble out without making him look a like dork he knew he was.

"Aren't you excited, I hear this is the best rollercoaster in town!" She beamed, Kenshin had to count to ten before he could speak, but all he could do was nod.

The line moved forward and now Kaoru and Kenshin stood before their cart, before the cart that was going to ruin any chance of even dating Kaoru. He sighed; better get his embarrassment out of the way.

He sat in the middle, between Kaoru and some kid that Sano knew who was talking to his friend about some TV show that was aired last night. Kenshin just looked ahead, waiting for the ride to start.

Kaoru started laughing.

"You've never ridden a rollercoaster before have you?" She asked, giggling.

Kenshin turned, "Is it that obvious?" Kaoru pointed at his hands, Kenshin looked and saw what was once the map of the park not nothing but shreds of paper.

"Oh…" was all he could say.

"You know, when I get nervous or scared I just sing a song off the top of my head. It usually helps me." Kaoru smiled.

"Any song?" Kenshin asked.

"Yup, good or bad. Here put your harness on so you don't fall." Kaoru pushed a giant thing toward Kenshin until it reached his stomach positioning him so he can't get out, but could move a little.

"Oh, thank God." Kenshin leaning his head back on to the chair. The cart moved.

Kenshin sat up quickly, and froze. He was being to panic. But Kaoru stepped in before far took over.

"Breathe deeply; don't worry your going to be fine. Remember sing."

As the carts turned Kenshin saw the biggest hill of his life, his eyes growing wide with each second. He closed them thinking of the first song that came to mind.

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be…true." Kenshin gulped, speaking the words instead of singing them. "And while I'm away I'll write home everyday, and I'll send all my lovin to you…"

"You wanna hold my hand?" She didn't need to ask twice. Kenshin laced his fingers with hers, leaned back and sang the song. Kaoru joined him. They sang loudly and mostly out of tune on purpose, getting a few people to sing along. Kenshin couldn't help but smile. And right when Kenshin felt comfortable to open his eyes, he screamed the last line as he went down the hill.

Every turn, every loop, and every hill, Kenshin screamed. Sometimes he felt as if he was floating, other times he thought he was going to fall. But before he knew it he stopped. The ride was over. Kenshin was panting trying to get air in to his lungs since most of it went out because of all the screaming. He looked around and found Kaoru she was smiling, trying not to laugh.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

Kenshin looked around again, then looked back at her, and nodding like he was three.

"Well I'm glad, but can I put my arm down?" Nodded towards their arms, her left hand still perfectly settled in his right hand. Kenshin lowered his arms, still speechless.

When the carts came up to the platform Sano was waiting for them, smiling a large goofy grin. "So how was it?"

"It went very nicely if I do say so myself." Kaoru said pushing both hers and Kenshin's seatbelt out of the way, he hand still locked in his. Sano raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"What did you think Kenshin?" Sano nudged, hoping that Kenshin would make a scene. He wasn't disappointed.

Kenshin looked up before shouting, "That was flippin awesome! I have to do it again! Which one are we going to next?!" Sano laughed.

Kenshin looked over at Kaoru, "Which one do you want to go on next?"

"I really don't care; all of them would be cool with me."

"Okay, as long as you're with me." Kenshin smiled and walked over to the ramp, Kaoru in hand.

Rollercoasters weren't so bad as long as Kaoru was sitting next to him.


End file.
